


family business

by ph0sphenes



Series: a tight-knit family [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Business, DadSchlatt, Family, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), i still don't know how to tag i'm sorry, kinda sad? just a little bit with schlatt, schlatt and connor run a business, she's great go support her, yes i included amanda what are you gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph0sphenes/pseuds/ph0sphenes
Summary: Schlatt had a terrible day at work, but once he sees his family his worries seem to just disappear.or in which schlatt is stressed af and the only things that make him happy are tubbo and the boys.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ty | IAmTy & Grunkkkk|GrunksPromise
Series: a tight-knit family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	family business

**Author's Note:**

> dadschlatt dadschlatt
> 
> in this AU almost everyone will show up at some point, dw. for right now tho enjoy this adorable father & son duo :)
> 
> (also i'm so bad at summaries i'm so sorry)

Schlatt turned off his old Cadillac and waded through the garage, stepping over boxes of documents and tools. He desperately needed to clean it, but he kept putting it off. No one was seeing it besides him, anyways. 

Christ, he was in a terrible mood. The little— well, it wasn’t too little anymore— coffee shop he and Connor decided to build usually made great business, but recently it had been lacking. They had no idea what caused the dip in sales, but that really didn’t matter to them now. Business _needed_ to go back up. The two had poured their entire hearts— and wallets— into this, and, while it made them more money than they ever dreamed, any downturn could end a business. Especially a privately owned business like theirs. Schlatt was lucky that Connor could share the stress, but one thing still worried the twenty-five-year-old. _Would Toby be able to tell?_ The last thing he wanted was for the boy to realize how much weight was on his father’s shoulders. He had tried so hard to give the toddler everything he could ever dream of and be a perfect father— he couldn’t end that illusion now, could he? Shaking his head, Schlatt opened the door and walked into the house. 

“Dadda!” a small voice squealed.

He could barely even register the tiny footsteps hurling towards him before thin, sun-kissed arms were wrapped around his calves. A woman giggled softly as Schlatt bent down to pick up his son, grinning and placing a small kiss to the top of his head. His fatigue seemed to just disappear.

“Hey, little man!” he chuckled. Toby placed his hands on his chest, gazing up at him with his big, bright blue eyes. “Were you good for Amanda today?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Toby answered with an excited nod.

“He was perfect, as always,” the blonde, Amanda, chimed in. “You honestly give me the easiest job, Toby never complains about doing anything.” She stood up, putting the last little toy race car in the box and placing it in its designated spot. Toby had insisted they play with the cars, so she obviously agreed.

Schlatt gave Toby a small pat on the back as he walked him over to the couch, placing him down on the fluffy white cushions. “I’m glad he never gives you any trouble. Here—” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing her seventy dollars. “Ten per hour, as always.”

Amanda smiled and took the money with a small “thank you,” grabbing her bag. “You’re the best, J. Do you still need me on Monday?”

“Yep, and I’m afraid I might be having you be over here more often,” he lowered his voice a bit, not wanting the boy on the couch to hear everything. “Business problems, but I’ll let you know for sure, alright?”

“Alright,” she nodded, heading to the door. “See you later. Bye Toby!”

“Bye ‘Manda!” Toby exclaimed, waving as she stepped out and locked the door.

Schlatt let out a small sigh of relief. God, Amanda was the best. He kicked his dress shoes off and plopped down next to Toby, who was sitting there kicking his feet in the air. He turned to look at him, watching his little movements of excitement. 

_He was the cutest thing the man had ever seen._

The four-year-old turned to Schlatt, that big, toothy grin still plastered on his face. He reached over and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him again. Schlatt laughed and hugged him back before Toby pulled away to sit criss-cross beside him.

“You’re super happy tonight,” Schlatt mentioned with a smile. “Did you do anything fun with Amanda?”

Toby nodded. “Mhm! We went out to the park and played there. I found a pretty flower and gave it to ‘Manda, she really liked it,” he beamed. He reached down and started messing with his father’s hand as he spoke. “‘Den we went and got drinks— I think mine was hot chocolate? I dunno, but it was good! ‘Den we came back here and played cars!”

“Sounds like you two had a great time,” Schlatt replied. He watched the boy’s face as he focused on gently bending his fingers back and forth, careful not to hurt him. Deep down, it hurt knowing that most of his son’s days were spent with a babysitter. Though he adored Amanda and had known her for years, it still left him feeling guilty knowing he couldn’t be there for his little boy. Toby probably didn’t understand the situation at all— it was just a routine to him. All he knew was that every other day during the week Dad would leave him with Amanda at eight in the morning and return home a little after three. Toby didn’t understand that most kids didn’t have this life. Most kids had mothers to watch over them at all times, and, though it wasn’t his fault, Schlatt felt terrible that Toby didn’t have that. Thinking about it made his heart hurt for the day he’d have to explain to him what happened.

“Dad?”

The little voice tugged him out of his thoughts. “What? Oh, sorry, buddy.”

Toby smiled. “‘S okay. Are you okay?”

“Dad’s just a bit tired, that’s all.”

With that, Toby kept babbling about all sorts of nonsense for quite some time. The slides he went down at the park, the outfit he wore, the cars he raced up and down the little plastic track. Schlatt listened intently, finding happiness in the way his son’s eyes lit up while he spoke. The last thing he ever wanted was for his eyes to look like his, all worn out and gray.

A knock on the door caused the two to jump and turn towards the noise. Schlatt barely even had time to stand up before the door was being pushed open. _Didn’t Amanda lock it?_ His question was answered as soon as he saw two little kids walk into the foyer, accompanied by a raven-haired man with a sack in one hand and a key in the other.

“Ty! Grunk!” Toby exclaimed. He rushed over to the boys, enveloping them in a big hug as they all giggled happily.

Schlatt trailed over to the man, a confused expression covering his bearded face.

“Sorry if I scared ‘ya,” Connor apologized before he could speak. He stuffed the key back in his pocket and shut the door, locking it once more.

“I just didn’t expect to see you again today, man,” Schlatt replied. He took the bag in his hands as Connor gave it to him and peeked inside. _He brought food?_

“I saw your face as you left work today,” Connor commented in a quieter tone. He glanced over at the boys who were all way too excited for a Thursday evening. “I know you don’t start cooking for a while after you get home, and I know you didn’t eat lunch today so I decided to bring over dinner! It’s nothing special, but I thought it’d be nice for all of us to relax for a bit.”

_Damn, Connor was observant._

Schlatt felt himself begin to smile as he listened to his best friend. How did he manage to have that good of a person in his life? “You’re the best, Connor.”

“Don’t flatter me too much, buddy. Now, let’s eat, shall we?”

The three boys overheard and said various phrases in agreement. They led the older two into the dining room where each of them sat in one of the dark wooden chairs. Schlatt made drinks and Connor passed out food. They made sure everything was done before they both began to eat, conversating about random topics with each other and the children. Seeing everyone sat down together made Schlatt completely forget the stress he had endured only hours ago. He knew it would all come back once he rested his head on his pillow later that night, but for now he chose to relax and take in the moment.

Though the business was rough, the family that came out of it made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are appreciated but never necessary :)
> 
> thanks for all the love on the other part, i was beyond amazed by all of the support it got <33


End file.
